Xandyn Summer vacation Special
by Mouikairo
Summary: Xandyn is a young 15 years old boy who lives in Twilight Town but Nobodies and this mysterious blonde hair kid appear, will Xandyn able to find out? Danny Phantom crossover. -Now with chp2! More understanding chp than the 1st! R&R-
1. Chapter 1

**A young boy just woke up from his dream. He has been dreaming dreams that are not his. **

**You want to know what? A young boy from Amity Park turned into a ghost and protects everyone from evil ghost. But being a ghost got a lot of problems, like his parents are ghost hunters.**

"**Aw man, not Daniel again." said Xandyn.**

**Chapter 1 – First Day at Twilight Town**

"**Yes! Hayner's usual spot is ours!" Ray dropped his bag in he and his friends new place. "Don't forget. I bought the place." Yui when she just came in. "Well I suggested it." He said proudly. "Yeah right!? Since when, 20 centuries ago?" She said angrily.**

**The two 16 years old kids fight each other like every time. Only Xandyn and Yuuki looked at them. "Please tell me they will stop…" thought Xandyn. "They won't stop even for a million years" thought Yuuki.**

**They started packing their stuff from their bags until Hayner, Pence and Olette came by. "Hey guys, still packing up?" Hayner ask. "Yeah, thanks for the place" said Ray happily. "No Problem. We are moving somewhere better anyway." answered Hayner.**

**Pence and Olette are talking to Yui and Yuuki. Xandyn wasn't bothered so he kept on packing. He decided to sit at the box there; well he felt that it's better for him. **

**When Pence and Olette gone out, Hayner called Xandyn. Xandyn was curious about what's Hayner is going to say, so he went there. "What the matter?" asked Xandyn. "Well, can you help me with something. I want to find out about the mysterious guy." said Hayner softly. "What guy?" Xandyn asked. "The [ kid." Hayner got shocked as he can't say the word out. **

"**Huh? What kid?" asked Xandyn as he has no clue what Hayner was talking. "The word [ is gone too? No again…" Hayner panic. "What Again? Tell me everything please!" Xandyn shouted as he got worried of Hayner. **

"**Okay. There's been a mysterious guy appearing in everybody's photo. I recall him in my dream but I have no clue who he is." Hayner said while trying to clam himself down. "What he look like?" Xandyn ask. "He's yellow brown hair, and he is always really quiet sometimes. Oh, he won the Struggle Championship too." said Hayner.**

"**Won the Struggle Championship? But Seifer was the winner, not that guy." Xandyn thought. But he didn't care about that anymore and got up the mission. "I'll find out what's happening! I'll get Ray, Yui and Yuuki to help! We will start after we pack up!" Xandyn shouted up with all his courage with him. "Okay then, solve the [ mystery for me!" Hayner cheered up. Hayner gone out and Xandyn quickly pack his thing out. **

**Afternoon.**

"**Let's go and find the thief!" "Yeah! I'm right beside you Xandyn!" Xandyn and Ray were all warm up for their mission. Yui and Yuuki didn't approve it, but they saw Xandyn was so excited for the first time. Usually he never got excited on anything but today he is not the same, so they accept it. **

"**So what does the kid look like?" Ray asked. "Didn't I told you, yellow brown hair. Always real quite and old Champion on Struggle." answered Xandyn. **

**Ray also got excited and started find the guy. Yui asked the people around town and Yuuki went to take notes about all the yellow brown hair kids.**

**Xandyn went to the Sandlot to find some information. He checked the list of strugglers from the past, but there were no kid was yellow brown haired. It was surprising for him.**

**He almost wanted to give up, but then Seifer showed up. "Hey kid, you're finding the [ guy too? Well I won't let you!" shouted Seifer. "What! There's no way I'm giving up! I made a promise!" Xandyn shouted back. "Who, the weaklings?" said Seifer proudly. "That's not fair! I challenge you in a battle!" shouted Xandyn. "Looks who's talking, pick a sword!" Seifer said as he throws three struggle swords from the floor.**

**There are three type of sword; there are magic, attack and defense. **

**Xandyn didn't know what to choose but Seifer already started the fight so he just grabs the attack sword. **

**Seifer beat him straight on his stomach but Xandyn kept on dodging it. Xandyn wasn't smart, but he knew how to beat Seifer. **

**Seifer just kept battling straight but he didn't care his sides, so he sneak up on his back and beat him. **

**Seifer admit defeat. "Cool! Xandyn you won!" shouted Pence who just appear with his camera. "Nice work." "Thanks."**

**Suddenly, a weird thing appears and stole Pence's camera. "What was that!?" shouted Seifer. "I don't think is a simple thief." said Pence. Xandyn shouted with courage "Who cares! I'm going to find out! Now where did it went to?" **

**Xandyn just kept on finding it until…"there!!" the weird thing was float around and then it went in the cave that leads to the haunted mansion. **

**When he got there, the thing just kept on moving around. it has a weird looking thing on its forehead. **

"**We found you my Master"**

"**Huh?"It started to shout and went forward to Xandyn. "What the…Take This monster!!!" Xandyn shot the thing with his struggle sword, but it has no effect on that thing.**

**It grab Xandyn and went slowly in the black hole. "Hey let me go! I am so not involving in this!" shouted Xandyn. He kept trying to break free from its hand, but it didn't work. **

**Suddenly, a flash of light came out from Xandyn hand. The thing let go of him, and stay far away from him. It look like a key looking blade.**

**Xandyn got curious about it. So he went straight to it and hit it, and it work. He decided to try it harder a bit so he smashed it with a slash. **

**The mysterious thing disappears and pictures fell down. **

**Xandyn picked up one of the picture and saw the yellow brown hair boy with Hayner. He can't see his face but he know that the guy look happy. It seems that is like a memory disappearing into ashes. **

"**This must be the guy Hayner was talking." "Why do I feel something familiar inside me?" He said to himself. He just didn't understand what the feeling in him was. "Well, I guess I just have to give this back!" he said to himself again and left the Haunted Mansion to the Usual Spot.**

**In the Haunted Mansion,**

"**So, did Xandyn remember Roxas again?" ask the guy in black coat. "No. He just have the feeling he meet him." answered the girl in black and white clothes. **

"**I just hope he will remember everybody in time." **

"**But won't he get mad?"**

"**I know. But he must know the truth…"**

"**Well I understand. I just wanted to do is help him…"**

"**Just wait. In a few more days, me and Xandyn will be together again…forever…"**

"**Is that it?" Hayner asked. "Yeah, the pictures are the entire yellow brown hair guy. The problem is we can't see the person faces." said Xandyn.**

"**Maybe his faces are top secret." said Yui. But Rai answer her "That can't be, the [photo aren't something that can cover people's face."**

**They were shocked hearing the word that was missing is finally relived. "Hey, you just said [photo!" said Yui. "What a surprise…" sign Xandyn. **

"**Hey, is it just me or half of the photos has Xandyn on it?" said Yuuki while was confuse. **

**He showed the photo when he was in school sleeping with the kid, he and the yellow hair kid running away from Seifer, enjoying a sea salted ice-cream at the beach and much more. **

"**Dude I don't know him!" shouted Xandyn. "Well none of us does." said Hayner. "Who knows, maybe we might find out more." said Rai while trying to cheer Hayner up.**

"**But why would the thieves want to steal Xandyn?" ask Yuuki. "Well maybe they wanted to hostage him or eat him." answered Yui. "What!? You serious?" shouted Xandyn. "Well maybe not."**

"**Oh come on! Why would anyone want to steal a bonehead like Xandyn?" said Rai. "Maybe he's like the yellow hair kid." said Hayner while butting at Rai.**

"**Oh Thanks, I am so not like him!" said Xandyn while the whole gang laughed. **

**Dong…Dong…Dong…**

**Evening is here. Everybody said goodbye to each other and went home. **

**Xandyn kept on walking back home until suddenly, his head was in pain and he started to faint.**

"**When will he awake Ansem?" asked one of the black coat guys. "The status is only at 20, we just have to wait." said Ansem.**

"**But will happen to Xandyn?" asked the guy. "We will just have to find out what organization XIII is up to…"**

"**Xandyn looks so cute with Roxas. I wonder how he would feel about you?" said the black coated girl with white hair.**

"**I don't think he will remember me. We are just friends." said the black coated boy.**

"**Well who cares?" She tear the photos into pieces and throw it out of the world. **

"**Well we are his friends too." signed the boy.**

**The girl took out the coat's head cover saying "This is going to be interesting Roxas…" **

**The boy also took his head cover out saying "I hope he would get away in time…"**

**Organization XIII, Number 13, Roxas, Key to Destiny**

**Organization XIII, Number 14, Facimbi, Power of the Sun**

**Another dream in Xandyn mind again.**

**Danny was hanging out in the living room until Tucker and Sam appear. Danny was celebrating his brother Zajamed's 14 birthday. Until a guy fell on top on Danny.**

**That person was also a yellow brown haired person with blue eyes saying while showed a key looking blade. "My Name is Roxas and I'm a Keyblader!" **

**Xandyn woke up shocked. He look at his hand saying "A Key…Blade? Ro…Roxas?" **

**End of Chapter 1 First Day at Twilight Town**


	2. Chapter 2

At the 2nd day of Summer Vacation, everyone would be happy since they have 5 more days to enjoy their holiday; but not for Xandyn and his friends

At the 2nd day of Summer Vacation, everyone would be happy since they have 5 more days to enjoy their holiday; but not for Xandyn and his friends.

**Chapter 2 – 2****nd**** Day, summer jobs!?**

After waking from that dream, he slowly walks towards the new hideout with a sigh. As he walked in, bang, came flying in a bag full of rocks! It crash into Xandyn's face and he fell down unconscious.

"_What's a key-blade?"_

"_It's kind of hard to explain, but only chosen people have it."_

"_Sounds quite weird…"_

"_But if I'm here…that means there are Heartless here!"_

"_Heartless?"_

"_Monsters without a heart, somehow similar to ghosts or whatever."_

"…_That's why everyone in the Ghost Zone wanted me so badly…I have a heart…"_

"Man…what the heck…?" Xandyn slowly woke up and he saw Ray, Yui and Yuuki looking at him. "Why is…everyone staring…at me?" ask Xandyn who just got his conscious back.

Yui pull Xandyn up and said, "You were unconscious when Someone, try to put the bag full of rocks on the floor instead he threw it!" Yui's voice angry by the second and she was staring at Ray.

"Oh come on! I didn't know Xandyn came in! He was so slow!" shout Ray but Yui kept on blaming him. While both of them were fighting, Yuuki realize that Xandyn is in his own world again. _"What was that all about? The short dream of Danny and that blonde kid…" _

"Hey Xandyn, are you feeling alright?" ask Yuuki to Xandyn, but Xandyn did not listen. "Hello, wake up you day dreamer." Shouted Yuuki while shaking him, it got back all of Xandyn's conscious back. "Wha…What? What happen?" ask Xandyn but instead everyone is staring at him.

"Umm…why is everyone staring at me, again?" ask Xandyn with the same question like the last time. "Are you okay Xandyn? Ever since yesterday you have been really acting weird," said Yui. Xandyn did not know how to reply Yui, but he thought that it would be weird if he said that, 'the blonde hair kid is in my dream'. Who knows what will happen if he say that, they might try to investigate me or maybe even hate him.

All he can answer is, "I'm just a little tired, and that's all." Xandyn pick up the bag of rocks and asked, "Why did you have this bag of rocks?" Ray looked at him and said, "Ah that! I was supposed to give it to the owner who wanted to keep the bees at the back alley away, but he said rocks won't do any good. So when I return to the hideout, I was angry and threw it. And that's where you came in and got hit by it!" It was such a long explanation that even Ray could not understand what he was saying, but Xandyn understand it 100 percent clear.

"So in other words, the person who wants to clear the back alley didn't accept you. You got angry and threw the bag, instead of the floor you threw right at me!" the more Xandyn spoke, he got angry by the second. Yui and Yuuki can see flames behind him, like when a volcano is going to erupt.

"But I was only saving munny so that we can all go to the beach!" shouted Ray. That shocked Xandyn a little since he rarely ever says things like 'saving munny'. "So got any luck?" ask Xandyn. Ray shook his head in return, it made Yui sighed.

"I think I'm going to try finding a job." Said Xandyn. After that he walks out of the hideout and sighed, "Man, pretending to be happy won't solve my problem…"

Near the job board, there was one heck a list of jobs at there, but all of it was useless. Xandyn had a hard time finding a job to earn some good munny. Lots of it was 'clean my house' or 'baby-sitting'. He did not have that kind of time to waste. Then something interesting happen, a piece of black paper that is hanging at the most below part of it that he never noticed.

'Looking for someone who can deliver my message to someone.' The black list job will pay him more than enough to go the beach, but buy extras! -50000 munny- Xandyn quickly took the black paper and ran to the address.

Roxas and Fachimbi walk near the job board after Xandyn left. "Man, he really took the black paper…" sighed Roxas. Fachimbi gave a little smile and said, "Don't be so upset, he'll find out soon…"

"Oh my gosh…I never knew…" Xandyn looked up at the Haunted Mansion; he never knew that it was here. He was happy and shock at the same time; he did not know which to choose. He walk near the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Maybe I should find another job…" he sighed and slowly walk away until suddenly, "You're looking for a job, right?"

Xandyn look back and saw a man in a black robe. The man's face was covered so he cannot see him. "Umm, yeah, it's says here in this black paper that you wanted to sent something to someone?" said Xandyn with a little shivering while he's talking.

"Yes, here's the letter." The man gave it to Xandyn and said, "Here's the munny, that's all." He gave 50000 munny to Xandyn and was ready to leave. Xandyn was puzzled and ask, "Wait, didn't you want to give it to someone?" The man turned back and said, "I already did." When Xandyn blinked for a second and then, vanish! The man was gone.

"What?" Xandyn was even puzzled now, but then again he did earn a lot of munny. He took the munny and walk back to the hideout.

He shows the munny to Ray, Yui and Yuuki and they were really shock! "Whoa! Xandyn I didn't you can earned this much! What job did you take?" shout Ray. Xandyn explain to them the whole thing, but… "I didn't see any black paper when I was finding a job." Ray confused himself a little but Yui reply, "A bonehead like you won't find it even if it is right in front of you."

Sighed, Ray and Yui is fighting again; thought Xandyn and Yuuki are quite use to it. "Anyway, it's late today. We'll get ready for our beach things tomorrow. Today we need some rest," said Ray after his finished fighting with Yui. She agreed and called her little brother –Yuuki-. Both of them left, leaving Ray and Xandyn alone at the hideout.

"Okay, spill it." Ray suddenly said it after they left. Xandyn turn his head to him with a confused head, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean that the way you act, it's not normal. Something must have happen." It was quite a surprise to hear Ray saying that. "You know, I should be the one to ask." Ray was going to answer back but Xandyn just left without listening what Ray was going to say.

After Xandyn left, Roxas came in. "Ray, you really get ignored easily." Roxas laughed a bit at him. Ray got a bit angry and shouted, "Oh come on!! It's all because of Daniel's memory that he's in this state!!" Roxas stopped laughing and got on seriously. He crosses his arms and answer, "True…Ansem really have a lot of bad ideas of doing this. But since the 3 of us are nobodies, Ansem is going to have a problem. For now, keep on looking after him."

Ray nodded and was ready to head back to his home. Before that… "Oh, and keep on fighting with your girlfriend, Yui." Roxas disappeared after saying those words, making Ray blushed. By the time Ray look back, Roxas was gone. He shouted at the sky saying "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!"

"_Sam!" Danny went ghost and tried to save his best friend, Sam. But the kid who took her had left when Danny almost reached her. After the failure of saving her friend, he lowers himself slowly and bangs his fist on the ground. "Damn!!" he kept on hitting on the ground, leaving the 2 other friends behind him. "SAM!!"_

Xandyn opens his eyes once again after looking into that dream. He went and covers his eyes, wondering. "Something about that girl…seems familiar…"

**Epilogue**

While Xandyn was still sleeping, there was a strange dream…

_Danny and Sam were hanging out together, as usual, but alone at night! Halfway through, a fly came in Sam's body and was scaring her. She suddenly moved around and…_

"WAhhh!!" down went Xandyn, crashed on the floor! "Aiko, this is a teen fan fiction not mature!!" shouted Xandyn at the director.

"Opps…" sighed Aiko. "Guess I have to write all over again…"

**End**

A/N: Okay, so the second chapter has finally arrived… If anyone is willing to correct me of this story I might continue. I hope chapter 2 is better than chapter 1…


End file.
